


Wrath of the elder

by soullessblondbitch



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible smut, Romance, and a whole lot of vengeance to come, sorcery, um angst?, witch stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessblondbitch/pseuds/soullessblondbitch
Summary: After his brother's disappearance,Papa Emeritus the Second decides to seek him out.As soon as he learns the dreadful reality he takes matters in his own hands with one thing in mind.Vengeance.





	1. Grim realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!So,I haven't written anything in a while and I wrote this sleep deprived so bear with me guys.Also,excuse any typos,English ain't my first language.Also I sometimes refer to the Papas as just Second and Third.

It has been days since Papa ii has heard from his brother.That usually didn't concern him as it has happened in the past,since his younger brother was always either partying,or being otherwise occupied.This time though it was different.An odd sense of emptiness surrounded him and clouded his mind,a new void created,that wasn't there mere days ago.A nagging feeling that something wasn't right,like a child pestering their mother to do their bidding.In the past,his brother would eventually show up,after days of no sign of life,throwing jokes his way or telling him to 'Lighten up fratello mio'.He secretely always appreciated how cheerful his younger brother could be at times.He was always bitter,so the Third's positive outlook contrasted with his pessimistic one.It was actually refreshing.

This time though the whole situation and the circumstances of his disappearence left him feeling uneasy.Almost as if something truly sinister,something beyond his imagination has happened.He was terribly overwhelmed,something that never truly happened to him,he could always keep himself composed,he was always the fierce leader,the responsible older brother.Not this time though.Something has shifted and he felt lost.And so he decided to go to the Church,ask around for his brother and hopefully find him.

 

 

The night was still young when the Second reached the clearing where the Church was located.It was a medieval type of building,as big and complex as a fortress,looming intimidatingly in the distance.Mere mortals looked upon the building in awe,never even daring to go nearer.The moon glaring down at him from atop the sky,almost as if accusing him of a sin he has yet to commit.He was dressed in his full papal attire in case means of intimidation were what was needed to get him the answers he so desired.

Upon entering,he found the building eerily quiet for this time of the night.The distinct smell of incense was still clinging in the atmosphere and that could mean there there must indeed be someone around.He walked the long corridors until he reached his brother's study.The door was unlocked,which seemed almost to peculiar to him.Once he entered nothing seemed out of place at first.All of the Third's books were sitting on the shelves on the wall,various files neatly stacked on his mahogany office.Upon closer inspection though,he noticed that a slim sheet of dust sat upon his brother's belongings.As if he didn't come back here at all in this small time period.His mitre and chausable were laid on a chair on the far corner of the room.The feeling of unease grew in him.This situation was not a normal one and something had gone terribly wrong.The Third never left the place in such a condition.He silently left the study to continue his search,to find someone who could shed some light in this horrible situation.  
Heart racing and head filled with worry,he continued walking down the long corridor.The silence was almost deafening and he felt that if he tried hard enough,he would hear the blood coursing through his veins.

Unexpectedly,a door further in the corridor flew open,reavealing a tall,slender figure.It took him some time to recognise her,but when he did he felt some semblance of temporary calm wash over him.His relief extinguised though once he noticed the somber expression she was wearing.A long black dress covered her form elegantly,accentuating her form.She looked as if she'd be crying.It seemed as if she perhaps hadn't noticed him yet,as she was staring on a far off point behind him.Then her eyes landed on him and he immeadiatly show a plethora of emotions dancing across her face.Familiarity,fondness,compassion and for some odd reason an unbearable sadness?In all the years he's known her,he's never seen her so distraught.He remember the first time he met the young witch,she was only a mere accolyte back then.She quickly rose in rank and now possessed a respectable place in the Clergy.He remembered he always found her unusual name,Moira,rather fitting.Her long raven hair and and grey eyes,as grey as the ocean during a storm only added to the allure.

Neither spoke for a little whie,both staring at each other,as if they did not really know what was there to say.Moira took a tentative step towards him at first and then,without another moment of hesitation rushed to him and enveloped him in a tight embrace.He could feel the desperation that was weighing heavy in her heart for some reason still unknown to him.She let go of him and looked him in the eye.Releasing a deep sigh she finally was the first to break the silence.

'I can't believe they did this,how could they do this'.She was now on the brink of tears and he didn't understand why,or what was she even refering to.

'Whatever has happened to you cara mia?'Concern and confusion,present in his voice.A tear started cascading slowly down her pale face.

'W-Wait,you don't know what has happened?What they have done?What they took away?'She was crying now,shaking with anger.

'Tell me little one,Papa is here for you' He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder,anticipating her answer,whilling to learn what has upset her so.

'They,your brother is-'Quiet sob left her lips making it impossible for her to form a cohernt sentence.At the mention of his brother the Second felt an overcoming sense of dread.No,this did not seem right,nothing did.

'The Third is,he is dead'


	2. Invocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real.

'The Third is,he is dead'

After this awful sentence was uttered it was like time had frozen and nothing else truly mattered.All of his worst fears had come to life.In the back of his mind he always feared for what would happen to his brother after his reign would end,especially he was dragged from stage so violently,in the very middle of a ritual no less. But he never thought they would so cruelly execute him.Banish him perhaps,but not kill him.He brought back numerous awards,he brought more people to the Church.He was the one responsible for their success for Lucifer's sake!He did everything he could and gave them all,always doing what was best for the Clergy.He was a much better leader than he ever was and yet,they killed him.His blood was now boiling with unbridled fury and his jaw clenched so hard,he was surprised it didn't break.

Moira just looked up at him,unable to do anything to comfort him,to bring him back to this moment.He seemed lost in his own world,looking far ahead,his gaze filled with murderous intent.The hand that was still on her shoulder tightened,his free hand clenched in a fist.After moments of heavy silence he spoke,voice hoarse,devoid of any emotion.

'Who did this?' He spoke,his jaw still locked.Moira didn't answer.She couldn't bring herself to tell him that his own father Papa Nil who he always respected and maybe even loved,gave the command for the execution of his younger sibling,to make way for his protege,someone allegedly qualified enouugh for the place of the new leader of the Church,Cardinal Copia.To add to her conflict,Sister Imperator,someone the Second admired for always taking the right decisions and caring for him when he was a child,was also responsible for the Third's unjust death.Due to her lack of response he repeated his previous question,more forcefully this time.

'WHO.DID.THIS MOIRA?'His voice held a dangerous tone,his angry gaze on her now,though she knew his anger was not directed towards her.He just wanted to know who planned the demise of his beloved brother.Who wronged him and took away the one he cared for the most.Who even had the audacity to do something like this to the most victorious leader this Church ever had.

'If I do tell you and I will,promise me you will not do anything rush,promise me you won't put yourself in danger.'She looked up at him with pleading eyes .She had stopped crying but it seemed as if she could start crying again in any minute.She laid her hands on his shoulders to make him look at her,as his gaze drifted off once more.She needed confirmation that he wouldn't just go after them all,not without a well made plan,not without the possible consequences in mind.

'Then tell me.' A fire was burning in his mismatched eyes and she was sure he was already planning the demise of anyone involved in this sudden and unfair tragedy.

'It was,it was your father and Sister Imperator.'He pulled away from her and turned to punch the nearest wall,trying to release some of the pent up rage.She's never seen him like that before and it truly terrified her.Sure,he was known amongst the Clergy members for his temper and overall pessimism,but never before has she seen him be so out of his mind.

He rushed off to the direction he knew Sister Imperator's chambers to be with Moira struggling to keep up with his long strides.

'Papa wait!'At first he had no intention of slowing down but that changed once he registered the desperation in her voice.He came to an abrupt halt and turned to look at her prompting her to speak.

'I do not have time,what is it?'He said dismissively and saw her flinch,he couldn't bring himself to care though,only one thing mattered now,making them pay for their wrongdoings.

'Please Papa I cannot,will not lose you.not you too.You have got to be careful whatever you do,promise me.'She laid a hand on his cheek and felt his jaw clench.His gaze was pure steel,emotionless even.It pained her to see him shut down like that.He was hurt,he was furious,he shouldn't have to repress it.But for some reason he seemed to feel the need to do so.

'There are so many things at stake right now.How can you possibly ask me to do nothing?To not act immediately?'His tone serious and completely disinterested in whatever she was trying to tell him at the moment.This could wait.

'Papa just wait,we have to devise a plan,an effective plan.'She pleaded him still.

'I.have.to.go.This can wait.'He started to lose his patience but she wouldn't understand it.

'Papa pleas-.'Before she could finish her sentence he gripped her throat.She looked at him terrified.

'I will not waste more They killed him,they'll pay.'He shouted and let go of her.She struggled to regain her breathing,eyes still filled with terror. 

He turned to leave once again but she caught his arm just in time.If looks could kill,she felt like she would be dead right where she was standing.Rage was burning in his mismatched eyes but he stood silent before her,waiting about whatever she had to say.

'It's only rumors Papa.We don't really know for sure it was them who did it'.She said,hand still on his arm,holding him tightly.

'You seemed pretty adamant for it before.Speak.'

'There-there is a way to find out what truly happened but I can do it only with your help.'After hearing this,hope rose in him.He didn't speak,only nodded prompting her to keep talking,say what was on her mind.

'I can perform some sort of a summoning ritual but it's not going to be easy'She seemed hesitant and maybe even afraid,afraid of his reaction.

'You will summon my brother.'He said matter of factly.

'He's the only one who can tell us who did this to him.Who deserves the punishment you will bring.'He seemed to think for only a moment staring blankly at the wall behind her.

'What do you require of me?'A determined tone lacing his voice.

'Some of the Third's belongings.Leave the rest to me.'And without another word both left towards different directions,having a new purpose to fulfill.The Second went back to his brother's study to retrieve his mitre and chausable.

Moira went around her room,hastily searching for her silver dagger,the one forged in Hell and and a chalice.She searched behind piles of occult books and other objects used for sorcery.She found all she needed in a drawer and got lost in thought.She too wanted to avenge the death of her lover.He did not deserve this fate she thoughtt.He always tried his best to please the Clergy.He was good and he was sweet.Perhaps too sweet she thought grimly.His demise was brought by him always being so gentle to those around him.The Clergy made it clear during his reign that they were displeased.That he was too good and not enough of what they made it clear they wanted him to be.Her first clenched and more traitorus tears escaped her eyes.She had to go back out in the corridor and meet the Second,his patience was always thin,ow even thinner.

By the time she walked out in the corridor the Second was already waiting for her,holding his brother's attire with both arms,close to his chest.He seemed forlorn now,as if all anger melted away on the very floor he was standing on. 

'Follow me.'She said and he did without a moment of hesitation.They reached the ritual room,which was long,with a high ceiling.The only sources of lighting were the torches hanging on the walls and a big window.The Second could see the full moon on the sky,casting it's glow down upon them.Moira nudged him and handed him the knife.

'For the summoning of your brother,I'm gonna need your blood.'She said quietly and watched him as he took the blade,removed his glove and sliced his palm.She held the chalice under his hand so that the blood would flow in it.When this was done,she got on her knees and started painting a pentagram on the floor,the moonlight making the blood look black likecoal.She then lit five candles and placed them on the edges of the pentagram.The Second placed the mitre and chausable inside the pentagram and Moira started chanting an invocation spell.

Suddenly the air shifted,blowing a couple of candles out.The atmosphere felt colder and somehow tangible.A scream was heard and the sound of a door opening and closing then opening again.  
Moira saw some sort of illumination on some far corner of the room.The glow slowly took shape until it was easy to see that they have succeded.Some sor distance away stood the spirit of Papa Emeritus the Third himself.The slowly walked closer until they could make out his tortured form.His casual suit had blood stains on it and his head seemed to be hanging slightly to the side.As if someone was in the process of cutting it off but for some reason stopped.His form was not entirely translucent but not quite solid either.The Second's jaw clenched once again after he saw the state his brother was in.The torture he must have went through.The Third raised his head and looked at a point past them.As if he couldn't quite focus.Then a whisper came,almost inaudible and unbeleivably hoarse.

'Brother help me'


	3. Shed some light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new chapter!I've been having a major case of writer's block but now I'm back!(well hopefully).

'Brother help me'.

The Third wheezed out the sentence as if speaking was causing him immense agony.The Second stood unmoving,his unwavering gaze focused on his brother,as if he was trying to figure out what exactly happened to him at that very moment.

Moira was also still,standing next to the Second,shock contorting her face.The youngest Emeritus brother looked incredibly unreal but very much real at the same time.One could tell that he wasn't anything but a spirit just by looking at him,sure.But the pain and the fearful edge in his voice made one wonder how can a spectre sound so alive.The desperation was clear as day in his mismatched eyes when his gaze finally landed and locked on his brother.

'Help me,please!'His voice sounded like the cry of a wounded animal and the Second felt his blood boil with a seething rage that burned him from the inside and reduced him to nothing but bare bones.

'Fratello,how can I help you?What is it you need?'Said the,Second with a desperation he never knew could overtake him.

The Third's gaze became blank again,as if he forgot altogether where he was summoned,or that he was summoned at all.

'Brother!' The Second shouted,frustrated that they couldn't get any clues to shed light to the situation.The Third showed no indication he had indeed heard him and kept staring off into empty,vague space.The Second stormed towards him and reached a hand out as if he thought he could touch him and snap him out off this trance he seemed to be in.

'What is it brother?'He asked more forcefully this time.The Third finally snapped his head so he was facing him.The Second turned to share a look with Moira,who seemed terribly pale in the candlelight,the shadows dancing upon her face making her look almost demonic.After moments of silence the Third spoke,as if the response has been ripped from his throat

'Make them pay.'


End file.
